


Digimon Adventure 03: Heaven

by Orceanos



Series: Digimon Adventure 03: [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orceanos/pseuds/Orceanos
Summary: [AU, one-shot] The last part of my Digiomon Adventure 03 series. Taiora lemon more details inside. Rated M for a good reason. Read at your own risk.





	Digimon Adventure 03: Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned to include this chapter as second epilogue for my story 'Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon', but I decided to post this as one-shot because of the rating.
> 
> Warning: This is a lemon with explicit sexual content and rated M for a reason; if you don't like it please don't read it.
> 
> Also this is only Taiora and very fluffy. This lemon is not about hot fucking, hard sex, etc.; this lemon is about tenderness, affection and making love.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.
> 
> This story takes place half a year after 'Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon', it is a few days before Christmas also it's the first year anniversary for Tai and Sora as a couple.

"So everything is prepared, I'll leave you now. You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, thank you a lot Mimi, I wouldn't had been able to do this without your help."

"No problem let me know if you need my help again."

Mimi and Tai walked together to the door of the Kamiya's apartment. They shared a friendly hug and Mimi gave Tai a peck on the cheek.

"I wish you best of luck Tai, you two deserve it."

"Thanks again, you're awesome."

She waved him good bye and with a big grin she left the Kamiya apartment.

Tai looked nervously at the clock; Sora would come in 45 minutes. His parents were out of town visiting old friends in Osaka, they'll comeback in two days, Kari would spend another night at T.K.'s and wouldn't comeback before lunch tomorrow.

He showered and switched into his good clothes afterwards: black socks, black pants and a blue button-up shirt, just when he had finished the last button he heard someone knocking on the door, he hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sora, I'm happy to see you, come in." He was about to give her a kiss, when he noticed her angry expression on her face. "Sora is something wrong."

"I'm waiting for an explanation and it should be a good one."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"I wanted to spend the whole day with you, but you said you would be busy with stuff for school until late afternoon. So I went to the mall and there I coincidentally met Izzy, I asked him where Mimi is, he told me she would spend the day with you. You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry Sora, but I can explain if you come in." He offered her his hand, she just rolled her eyes, ignored his hand and quickly entered the apartment, and she was surprised to be welcomed by a delicious smell.

"Look Sora, because today is our first year anniversary I wanted to make a special surprise for you. I needed Mimi's talents to prepare this surprise for you. I'm really sorry I should've been honest to you, but I wanted to surprise you."

"And what's that surprise? And what are those talents of Mimi?" asked Sora the nervous Tai skeptically.

"She helped me to prepare a romantic dinner. You know I'm not a very talented cook, but Mimi is."

"That's everything?"

"That's everything."

"Well I'll forgive you if the food is good." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh there is something else." Tai ran to his room and came back with a single rose in his hand. "Happy first year anniversary Sora."

"Thanks." She hugged him. "Baka. I just can't be really mad at you, but next time, drop a little hint, I was a bit concerned." She whispered into his ear.

Finally Tai and Sora shared a kiss. Tai pointed at the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable, I need a few more minutes before dinner is ready." Tai checked the list Mimi had made for him and finished all the dishes.

When all preparations were done, he dimmed the light and lit two candles on the table. (A/N: the food I mention here isn't authentic Japanese food, it's rather Chinese.) At first he served a light soup with cooked beef and a few noodles in it. As main dish he and Mimi had made crispy duck breast, sweet and sour pork belly, soy sake glazed pork fillet; as side dishes they had steamed mix vegetables, hearty heart shaped rice-cookies and plum sauce. And as dessert they had ice cream, because Tai knew that Sora loved ice cream.

"That was wonderful Tai, I enjoyed this dinner a lot."

"Thanks to Mimi I guess."

"Most likely, next time we should cook together."

"That would be really funny, I think."

Sora noticed how nervous Tai had become. "Tai is everything alright with you? You look really nervous."

"Oh…I…, excuse me I just need a moment." He nearly ran into his room and took the small box; with the same speed he entered the bathroom.

Sora stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Tai is everything alright with you?"

"I'm alright I just need a moment."

She found his behavior a bit suspicious. But she walked back to the dinner table. When he heard her walking back to the living room, Tai pulled the small box out of his pocket and looked at his mirror image.

"She is the love of my life and I know she loves me as much as I love her." He said to himself.

Tai splashed some cold water in his face, took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"Feeling better now?"

He forced a smile on his face. "Sure."

He took another deep breath and kneed down in front of Sora.

"Sora I've thought a lot about the future recently, I know we're still young and we still have our whole life in front of us, but I can't imagine a future without you. Sora you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tai pulled the small box out of his pocket and presented Sora the content, her eyes widened in surprise. "Sora Takenouichi, would you accept this ring and become my wife?"

They both had become redder in the face with every word. "Tai …" Sora looked at him with eyes full of love and a few tears gathered in her eyes. She stood up slowly and so did Tai, she hugged Tai thigh. She backed up a bit and crimson eyes met chocolate brown eyes.

"I say 'Yes' Tai. I'll be your wife."

Tai's jaw dropped slightly and he was about to say something, but Sora sealed his lips with a deep and loving kiss hers before he was able to say something. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Put this ring on my finger and then take me to the bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Well when I came here today, I was mad at you because you lied to me, but now I see you only had the best intentions, for us. So I'm very sure that I want this."

It wasn't a very fancy ring: It was a simple silver ring with a small ruby on top of it that matched Sora's eyes perfectly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes the ring is wonderful, just like your proposal."

Tai smiled when he heard Sora's warm word. He carefully picked her u bridal style and carried her to his bedroom.

Lemon part starts here.

He gently laid her down on his bed. Sora still had her hands locked behind his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss; Tai tightened his grip around her and kissed back eagerly. He pulled back and made himself comfortable beside her. Tai gently stroke her hair and kissed her on the cheek, she giggled as he nibbled her ear. His lips left a trail of kisses to her neck, which he savored with passion. The bliss started to take over Sora's body and soon she felt him nuzzling into her breast. Tai knew that Sora's bust was rather small compared to other women of her age, but for him the small mounds of soft flesh were just perfect.

He felt the lust taking over, he wanted her, every bit of her, but his reserves held him back, he looked at her with big puppy eyes. Sora giggled, he looked like a little kid that wanted the permission to buy some sweets. She held on the back of his hair, pulling him towards her, showing him that she waited for him, wanted him.

He started to give her breasts more affection, kneading them softly and blowing hot air through the fabric of her clothes towards her nipple. Sora squealed in delight, but his treatment wasn't enough for her anymore. She slowly pushed him back and sat up; with a swift movement Sora took off her sweater and opened the clip of her bra. Tai removed her silky red bra with a cheeky grin. "You're the most beautiful girl in this world."

"You always say the same when you see me naked."

"I can't help, but it's the truth."

"Stupid Tai." She said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm …"

Sora closed his lips with her index finger. "Instead of talking you should take off your clothes."

Way to slow in her opinion he opened the buttons of his shirt. It felt like an eternity until Tai was naked, his boxers were the last piece of fabric attached to his body, Sora slipped out of her jeans in the blink of an eye. They both admired the body of their opposite.

Tai cupped her face with his hands, kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. A trail of kisses followed her collarbone until his mouth eventually made contact to her breast. He liked her bare right nipple and his hand tickled the other one before alternating and covering both with his saliva.

"Taichi don't stop!" Sora whimpered, grabbing the sheets. Her nipples hardened under his tongue and she blushed from hearing her own moans.

Tai looked deep into her eyes silently asking for permission to go further, she ran her hands through his smooth hair and slowly pushed his head towards her neither regions. He left a trail of kisses on her belly and moved on to her inner tight, avoiding to touch her sex. In her thoughts she cursed him for teasing her so much, while he just nibbled the inside of her tights.

As if hearing her silent wish Tai slipped off her wet, silky red panties and admired her wet sex. His tongue found her outer lips of her blossom, which was completely shaved except for a small triangle of hair on her groin. For a moment Tai took her breath away as he licked her clitoris and carefully inserted two fingers. She grabbed hold of his hair and whimpered in delight as he worked his fingers inside her stroking her weak spot. He kissed and liked her labia. Tai sucked her wetness and lapped her sweet love juices, while he enjoyed the moans of pleasure that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Kami! Yes! Yes! Taichi, I'm going to cumm!" Sora gasped as her whole body convulsed, she threw herself back as her skin flushed and she reached her climax. She took deep breaths to steady herself. Her skin felt sweaty and she was a bit disorientated. As she collected herself, she raised her head to see Tai looking at her, smiling.

"That was awesome."

"I noticed that you liked it." Tai said with his typical cheeky grin.

Sora gently rubbed her hand against his groin. "Time to make you feel good."

She kissed him hungrily, tasting her own juices and pushed him on his back, so that she was on top of him. Sora removed his dark blue boxers, she smirked when she saw his throbbing erection with her fingernails she carefully caressed the skin that was covered with his pubic hair. Tai let out a loud gasp when Sora licked the tip of his member; she used her tongue to lubricate his erection.

Sora firmly took hold of his member and slowly started to stroke his member in her hand, every time she speed up her movements a bit, she heard him moan louder. Her hand gently took hold of his testicles and she took his length in her mouth. "Kami… Sora…"

It was hard for Tai to handle the sensation that Sora was providing for him. "Sora I can't hold it anymore."

She released his penis from her mouth and started to stroke it slowly again. Quickly she moved her hand faster and tightened the grip around his member. Tai grabbed the sheets and let out a loud moan as he released his semen, it splashed on his belly and chest.

Sora giggled. "I guess we messed a bit up."

Tai sat up and gave her a tender kiss. "Thank you that was … just wow."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you liked it, but maybe we should clean up a bit before we continue."

They shared one more kiss. Tai left the bed and took two towels out of his cabinet. Handed on to Sora and they cleaned up each other as good as possible.

"Tai I also have a surprise for you; today we'll pass the final line." She said to him with a seductive voice.

"Sora are you sure about this? You know I can wait if you want."

Sora smirked and gave him a lustful kiss. "Tai I never had a doubt to do it with you, I had a few doubts about the act itself, but now I feel ready and I want to do it with you. If you're okay with it?"

"I can't deny you that wish."

This was answer enough for Sora, she pulled him into a tight embrace and they shared tender kisses. Sora felt his member rising again. As they continued to make out she felt his erection at her moist core. The feeling of Tai's member on her sex made her really curious and she slowly started to rub her wetness against his stiff rod. The softness of Sora's labia grinding against his erection surpassed the sensation her mouth and hands provided her by far. "Sora as much as I enjoy this, we have to stop. I … uhm … you know have a lack of … uhm … protection."

"Oh don't worry I'm on the pill."

"So the last step?" he asked concerned.

"The last step." she confirmed a bit nervous.

He gently laid her down on the towel and tried to enter her.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry Sora, did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but didn't feel very well, maybe should slow down a bit."

He felt guilty because he was responsible her pain, because he had rushed things. "I'm so sorry; we could stop her if you want."

"No, let's try again, I still trust you."

He took a small pillow from the corner of his bed and placed it under her rear end. "I'm sorry for rushing things during the first try."

"Don't worry Tai."

He kissed her gently on the lips and left a trail of kisses towards her neck. Tai positioned the tip of his erection on Sora's entrance, very slowly he pushed forward, and this time he went in without problems. "Are you ok Sora?"

"Yes it feels a bit strange, but in a good way."

Carefully he went in deeper without any problems until her reached her barrier.

"Go further." She whispered into his ear.

He did as she wished. A sharp pain went through her body as Tai broke her hymen.

"Sora?" he asked very concerned.

"I just need a moment to get used to it, but please don't move."

Tai nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. With a lot of love he kissed the little tears on her cheeks away. His gentle touches really helped her to forget the pain.

Slowly but steady she started to enjoy the feeling of Tai's erection in her, gently she started to rock her hips, showing him that she was ready now. Very carefully Tai started to thrust into her at the same time he nibbled her ear lobe do distract her from potential pain.

The warmth and wetness of Sora overwhelmed him, they made contact with their foreheads and Tai kissed her tenderly while they speeded up. Forgotten was the pain Sora had felt earlier she only felt pure bliss now, his pulsing erection filled her so perfectly, he showered her face with kisses and sucked her ear and neck alternating.

With every thrust of his hips she moaned a little more and the blush on her face intensified, she felt that her climax was near.

"Taichi don't stop!"

"Sora I can't hold it anymore."

"Then please cumm in me, don't hold back."

He thrusted faster and deeper, every thrust made her moan in ecstasy, his member was no pulsing even more, with a loud moan he was pouring his semen into her wet core. The feeling of his hot semen splashing against her inner walls gave her the last push and she also climaxed like she had never done before. Her labia and breasts felt like they were burning from the sensations that ran through her whole body. Tai pulled out and lay down beside her; they both were heavily panting and unable to say a single word. The only ways to express their feelings for each other in this moment were the gentle kisses they shared.

Tai caught his breath first and he pulled her into a tight embrace, Sora rested her head on his shoulder and melted into the embrace. She never had felt so vulnerable, but also so well protected in her live before, this was one of those moments she wished that they would last forever.

"I love you Sora and I'll never let you go." He kissed her forehead to confirm his words.

As soon as she had caught her breath too she answered him: "I love you too Taichi and I'll never let you go." She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's done, everything I wanted to write about the Digidestined is written and finally I can move on to my next-gen fic.
> 
> As always pls R&R, let me know what you liked and what you didn't liked
> 
> I see you soon
> 
> sayonara


End file.
